


Friends with (kissing) Benefits

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, This is a fluff piece, jealous!Jughead, jealous!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Hiii could you write an AU where Jughead and Betty are friends with benefits (not sex necessarily but they make out and all) but neither of them speak up about their feelings so they start teasing each other a bit with like jealous? Thank you!!!Submitted Anonymously





	Friends with (kissing) Benefits

It was Betty who started it all. Jughead had been comforting her one day in the Blue and Gold office when suddenly her lips had been on his. Jughead had pulled back, not wanting to take advantage of Betty’s delicate state, but Betty had responded saying that she just needed to distract herself. She needed a break from everything that was going through her mind. Then she had been kissing him again and Jughead hadn’t had the strength to push her away a second time.

They had never talked about it. It had happened a few more times. The first couple times Betty initiated it when she was upset, but Jughead had also made the first move eventually. Soon, they were making out with each other every time they were alone. But they still never talked about it. They stayed friends and acted like nothing unusual was happening when they were around other people.

Jughead really liked Betty, he had liked her before their steamy makeout sessions. He wanted to date her for real, not just kiss and then pretend like it meant nothing. But at the same time, he really enjoyed kissing her and the selfish part of him didn’t want that to stop. He feared if he pushed her or tried to make this something that it wasn’t, she would pull away and he wouldn’t get to kiss her, or maybe even be friends with her. So he stayed silent.

Betty found herself falling for Jughead. She hadn’t meant to, she hadn’t wanted to, it had just happened. It had started as an outlet for her stress. She felt safe with Jughead and kissing him was a welcome distraction. But at some point, she found herself unable to separate her actions from her feelings. Her new feelings scared her, she didn’t want to be hurt again. She didn’t want to be rejected by another one of her friends. So she kept her mouth shut and her feelings to herself.

*****

It was like a punch to Betty’s gut when she walked into the Blue and Gold office and found Jughead sitting close to a girl, their heads bent together over a textbook. They looked up when the door closed behind her. Jughead looked surprised to see her and leaned back from the girl.

“Hi Betty, Sandra and I were just studying for our History test. The student lounge was full so I suggested we come here. I hope that’s okay.” Jughead explained quickly as if Betty had caught him in a compromising position.

“Of course, it’s your office too” Betty hoped her voice was calmer than she felt. She knew she had no claim over Jughead, but it still was shocking to see him so close to another girl.

“Do you want us to leave?” Jughead asked

“No, no…I just came to get…” Betty walked over to the desk and grabbed the first thing she saw “…this. Well, I’ve got to go go. I told Veronica I’d meet up with her.” Betty said as she hurried out the door. She thought she heard Jughead call her name, but she didn’t stick around long enough to find out. She walked quickly until she reached Veronica, who was at her locker.

“What’s up B? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Veronica joked

“Do you know Sandra?”

“Umm, brown hair, cute?”

“Yeah…” Betty said, feeling sick to her stomach

“Yes, why?”

“No reason, I just walked in on her and Jughead studying in the Blue and Gold offices. They seemed…close” Betty tried to sound casual, but knew she was failing horribly.

“I think somebody’s jealous,” Veronica said in a sing song voice

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous. It’s not like they were doing anything, and even if they were, Jughead and I are just friends. He can study or do anything else with whoever he wants.” Betty spoke quickly in annoyance and then turned to walk away. Veronica slammed her locker and caught up with her.

“Whoa B, I was teasing you. But do you like Jughead?” Veronica linked her arm in Betty’s

“No, of course not” Betty scoffed. She could tell that Veronica didn’t believe her, but mercifully her friend decided to drop it. Betty didn’t want to admit it, but she had been jealous. She didn’t like seeing Jughead with a girl that wasn’t her. But she didn’t have any claim to him so she didn’t know what to do with these feelings.

*****

Jughead couldn’t get the look on Betty’s face out of his head. She had looked surprised and hurt when she had seen him with Sandra. They really had just been studying, but he realized how it might look to an outsider.

He wasn’t sure why exactly he felt guilty, but he did. Maybe it was because the look on Betty’s face told him that she cared a lot more than she was letting on. It bothered her to see him with another girl. Jughead felt an odd sense of satisfaction at knowing she was jealous because that meant she felt something for him that was more than friendship.

Jughead thought that maybe it was time to tell her how he felt. That was his plan, at least until he walked into the cafeteria and saw Betty laughing with Trev. Jughead felt a flash of something white hot. He knew it was jealousy and tried to push it down. He joined Betty, Trev, and Archie, sitting across from Betty.

“Trev, you’re funny” Betty laughed again and put her hand on his arm. Jughead knew she had noticed his presence, but she was ignoring him. Jughead narrowed his eyes at her. What game was she playing exactly? “Oh, hi Jughead” Betty turned to him with a bright smile, acting like she just noticed him.

“Hi Betty, hi Trev” Jughead tried to keep his voice level. Trev was a nice guy, but he knew that he had a crush on Betty and that rubbed him the wrong way. Jughead saw someone across the cafeteria and inspiration struck. “I just remembered I have to talk to someone about homework.” Jughead stood up and walked across the room, knowing that Betty’s eyes were following him the entire way.

“Hey Sandra.” He scooted next to the girl, sitting closer to her than was necessary. He looked over to see Betty glaring at him. “I forgot to write down what our homework was, could you remind me.” Jughead gave her his brightest smile, leaning close as she showed him her notebook where she had written the assignment. “Thanks” he gave her another smile and stood up to walk back to his seat. Instead, he found his path blocked by Betty, who was standing there with her hands on her hips. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.

“Betty, what are you doing?”

“Just come with me” Betty pulled him to the Blue and Gold offices and shut the door behind him. Then she faced him with a mutinous expression on her face. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Jughead decided to play dumb

“You know what…” Betty’s face softened slightly, showing a hint of something else underneath the anger. “Are you dating Sandra.”

“No, of course not. I was just asking for the homework assignment.”

“Yeah right,” Betty huffed, the anger coming back.

“Well, what about you!” Jughead found his own anger growing

“What about me?”

“You and Trev seemed pretty cozy”

“Oh, come on!” Betty threw her hands in the air

“No, you come on Betty. Why do you even care?”

“Because!” Betty was practically shouting

“Because why?” Jughead yelled back

“Because I like you and don’t like seeing you with other girls” Betty was still yelling. After the words came out she took a step back, looking shocked at what had just come out of her mouth. Jughead felt his anger disappear in an instant.

“What did you say?” He asked softly

“Nothing…I just…” Betty tried to backtrack.

“Bets,” Jughead said gently, stepping closer to her. “Nothing is going on between Sandra and I. Nothing would ever happen because there is someone else that I like.” Jughead continued walking closer until he was inches away from Betty. She took a shaky breath and turned her face up to look at him. She had an almost hopeful expression on her face.

“And who is that someone?” She whispered so softly he almost missed the words.

“It’s you, you crazy girl. I like you” Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

“Really?” A slow smile spread across her face. “I like you too Jughead Jones,” She said and pushed up so their lips collided. Jughead kissed her back hard, glad that they finally had shared their feelings behind their intense kisses.


End file.
